homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415 - Catching Up
12:10 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 00:10 -- 12:10 AT: hey merrow 12:10 AT: glad to see you can still use your handle 12:10 AA: yeah 12:11 AT: howre you doing? 12:11 AA: been better 12:11 AT: i feel that 12:11 AA: trying to get in touch with acenia before....things end. shes not answering 12:11 AA: its probubbly too late. 12:11 AT: ... im sorry. 12:12 AT: if i'd... known. 12:12 AT: there's 12:12 AT: a few of us still on the planet 12:12 AT: if you can reach her... 12:12 AT: she might be able to reach one of their hives? 12:12 AA: ill keep trying, but im scared its already too late 12:13 AA: thanks for the offer. im not giving up until youre all in 12:13 AT: hehe thats the spirit :) 12:13 AT: maybe you can give me her handle and i can pass it on? 12:13 AT: im not sure if we can actually reach anyone on world from here 12:13 AT: i cant access forums and all the messages being sent my way... 12:13 AT: they stopped 12:14 AA: yeah 12:14 AA: what did you want to troll me about 12:14 AA: some sgrub question? 12:15 AT: i guess 12:15 AT: i figured 12:15 AT: trying to do something 12:15 AT: was better than 12:15 AT: not 12:15 AT: not rlly sure what use it all is tho 12:17 AA: you and me both. but im your sprite. im compelled to guide you. 12:18 AT: sighing irl thats kinda dumb but i guess 12:18 AT: just let me kno if your ever not up for it? 12:18 AA: i dont know if im even actually capable of not being up to it? 12:18 AT: dumb 12:18 AA: its part of being a sprite. 12:18 AT: duuuumb 12:19 AT: btw don't answer someone named ravishingCalypso if they try to pester you 12:19 AT: i dont thihnk they will but just dont 12:19 AA: okay 12:19 AT: anyways 12:19 AT: i guess the only question here is 12:19 AT: just 12:19 AT: what can i do with my doom powers? 12:19 AT: woudl you know that? 12:20 AA: yes 12:20 AA: but i find myself unable to answer the question directly 12:21 AT: great 12:21 AT: im assuming this is a sprite thing 12:21 AA: so exhausted as i am by the idea of being cagey and answering in riddles, its what we do 12:21 AT: says the troll who set up a puzzle to enter his not hive 12:22 AA: i wasnt grieving when i set that up 12:22 AA: anyway you couldve just bypassed the whole thing by giving the puzzles a voice command 12:22 AA: not like i wouldve wanted to wade through that bullsharkshit every time i wanted to go home and sleep 12:22 AT: wtf well yea i would assume 12:22 AT: but howre we supposed to know the easy button? 12:22 AA: youre not 12:23 AT: exactly 12:23 AA: sometimes fate is unavoidable 12:23 AA: sometimes its not 12:23 AA: when are we doomed to follow destiny 12:23 AA: and when can the rules be bent or broken 12:24 AA: and can the rules that apply to one person be made to apply to another 12:24 AA: and is it only people who have destinies 12:25 AA: im just thinking out loud here though 12:26 AT: did you start thinking outloud at the part about rules that apply to one might be able to apply to another 12:26 AA: i dont remember 12:26 AT: well 12:26 AT: okay 12:27 AT: i still have no idea how to use these powers but thanks something to think about 12:27 AA: sylph is an odd title dont you think 12:27 AT: uh i guess i haven't really thought about it 12:27 AT: i just know its the healer class 12:27 AT: yaaay :| 12:27 AA: who told you that 12:27 AT: libby 12:27 AA: i dont know who that is 12:28 AA: regardless 12:28 AA: what does healing even reelly mean though 12:29 AA: healing one thing often means krilling another 12:29 AA: cutting off infected parts or krilling fungus or bacteria 12:30 AA: theres not reelly a difference between healing and hurting other than who you sea as your patient 12:30 AT: ... 12:30 AT: this just got really confusing um 12:31 AT: so 12:31 AA: yeah. i think its supposed to be 12:31 AT: as a healer of doom i cut off... doom??? 12:31 AT: well yea the game is doing a bang up job 12:31 AA: do you heal doom 12:31 AT: and then so is everything else 12:32 AT: what do you mean 12:32 AA: again im limited in how direct my answers can be 12:32 AT: thats fine ill take notes 12:34 AA: i guess what im saying is that there are times to embrace destiny, and there are times to oppose it 12:34 AA: may those who accept their destiny find inner peace 12:34 AA: may those who defy their destiny find glory 12:36 AT: mmmm 12:36 AT: that last part reminds me of ramira but 12:36 AT: is there a way to know our destinies? 12:36 AA: there are tons of ways to sea the future if thats what you mean 12:36 AT: yea i know 12:36 AA: but i dont think thats what you mean 12:36 AA: and if it is then i think youre asking the wrong question 12:37 AT: i 12:37 AT: id like to know what im meant to do 12:37 AT: whether im fighting my destiny 12:37 AT: or just being pulled along with it 12:38 AA: that much i dont know 12:38 AA: i know what quests the game has before you and i know what role the game has for you 12:38 AA: but you sound like youre asking questions about somefin bigger than the game 12:38 AA: assuming theres anything bigger than the game 12:38 AA: and everythings not just a microcosm of the games macrocosm 12:39 AT: who the fuck knows 12:39 AA: yeah seriously 12:39 AT: all i know is ive lost my matesprite almost as surely as youve lost yours and i dont think ill ever feel clean again 12:39 AA: i guess the best thing i can give you is a question rather than an answer 12:39 AT: im sick of being pulled along everyones fucking chain... what question? 12:39 AA: who decides what your destiny is? 12:40 AT: ... i do 12:41 AA: do you? 12:41 AA: then you should probably do somefin about that. 12:41 AT: ... yea 12:41 AT: merrow howd you survive this long 12:42 AA: the only way i survived to my wriggling day was luck 12:42 AA: from there it was bloody mindedness and determination and probably more luck 12:43 AT: that. gives me something to think about. 12:43 AA: and in the last sweep or so, acenia making me stronger 12:43 AT: ... would you tell me about her? 12:43 AA: id rather not right now 12:44 AA: its going to feel too much like im eulogizing her 12:44 AA: and i dont want to admit its come to that yet 12:44 AT: okay 12:44 AT: did you want to give me her handle? 12:44 AA: gracefulThaumaturge 12:45 AT: okay, i'll pass it along to those still on planet and see if we can reach her 12:45 AA: thank you 12:45 AT: yea :) 12:46 AT: ill let you know if we do 12:46 AT: but. fair warning we were warned about bringing anybody with us 12:46 AA: thank you. i dont intend to sleep until i either sea her or i sea the last of the trolls is in anyway 12:46 AT: i think the only safe option is spriting 12:46 AT: you put me to shame sir 12:47 AA: eh. im already dead. whats the worst thats going to happen to me if i go a few days without sleep. 12:47 AT: hehe true but you also are a sweet sprite with cool mystical knowledge now 12:47 AT: so there's that 12:47 AT: (also your nose) 12:48 AA: you realize were krilling pretty much any chance of anything ever happening between us in the black quadrant right now, right? 12:48 AT: um yes? i mean 12:48 AT: im kinda bad at it 12:48 AT: anyways? 12:49 AA: and i dont know if my red quadrant's ever going to be open again, even if acenia... 12:49 AA: ...whale anyway. 12:49 AA: just putting my cards on the table. 12:49 AT: ... don't worry. i feel the same way right now. i get it 12:49 AT: thanks merrow 12:50 AA: shore thing. 12:50 AT: didn't expect someone who used the royal 'we' to turn out so swell :) 12:51 AA: youre the condesce now anyway, and i think its safe to say my ambitions of taking the throne are past. 12:51 AA: so im pretty much done with that. 12:52 AT: pff i spent two sweeps hiding in my hive im not the condesce yet at least not im my eyes 12:52 AT: ill let you know if that changes, i dont plan on letting the title go to waste 12:53 AA: good. dont. the trolls need an empress. 12:53 AT: some of my fellow players would argue that but 12:53 AA: but maybe not the same kind of empress that laynne bryant was. 12:53 AT: yea 12:54 AA: youre the one who has to decide what kind of empress youll be. 12:54 AA: not laynne, not me, and not the other players. 12:54 AT: were just gonna sweep laynne bryant and her bad fashion sense under the rug :| however 12:54 AT: yes 12:54 AT: and i think 12:54 AA: her fashion sense was impeccable. 12:54 AT: im still discovering that 12:55 AT: not when she culls trolls for it please 12:55 AT: im in a shift, a coat and a cape for a scarf and i look better than her 12:55 AA: i wish i still had that scarf she made. it was in my hive. i dont suppose you looted it whale you were there? 12:55 AA: it was the best scarf. 12:55 AT: uuh... 12:55 AT: no 12:55 AA: oh whale. 12:55 AT: we just got to the room with the tablet laughing us 12:56 AT: i assumed that was it 12:56 AA: oh. yeah, if you traced my symbol into that plaque the stairs wouldve appeared that lead to my hive. 12:56 AA: too late now. 12:56 AT: ... 12:56 AT: knocking my head against a wall rn tbh 12:57 AT: and what was up with you and laynne being friends wtf 12:58 AA: im not shore thats quite the right word for it. but its a long story anyway. 12:58 AA: and not all that important. were both dead now. 12:58 AT: well it sounds like an interesting one 12:58 AT: please merrow youre a sprite not dead 12:58 AT: but you can tell me another time if youre not up for it 12:59 AA: yeah thatd be best. 12:59 AT: okay 12:59 AT: well that was it i suppose just checking in a few warnings 01:00 AT: speaking of warnings 01:00 AT: avoid someone named jack 01:00 AA: okay. 01:00 AT: im not sure if youre aware of the duel entry? 01:00 AA: i saw the announcement 01:00 AT: yea 01:00 AT: just 01:00 AT: avoid him 01:00 AA: okay. 01:00 AT: he can mess with the game id rather him not do anything to you 01:00 AA: i dont reelly have a lot of reason to talk to any of the other players anyway. 01:00 AT: uh yea thatd probably be best anyways 01:01 AT: lorrea's cool tho 01:01 AT: if you ever wanted a buddy to chat with and im not around 01:01 AT: or too angsty 01:01 AA: okay. ill remember that if it comes up. 01:01 AT: :) 01:01 AT: ill troll you late merrow, ill spread acenia's handle as soon as i can 01:01 AA: thanks 01:02 AT: no probs [ ] 01:02 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 01:02 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Merrow